


Boy.

by orphan_account



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), K-pop, Khh/Krnb
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although he is a trouble maker, Angst, Dean is soft and sad, He just wants love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow To Update, Zico is like a protector, fluff?, fuCk :), hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, plz stan offonoff, semi-happy ending, skater au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Dean is a troubled teenager having a hard time to find someone in Chicago and he meets Zico, someone who claims to be "straighter than a stripper pole" whereas Dean falls in love. Again.-AKA the Codean Skater Boi AU absolutely no one asked for.Playlist:Offonoff-Boy.Offonoff-Cigarette (Ft. Tablo Miso)Offonoff-PhotographDean- InstagramOffonoff- BathGreen Day- Boulevard of Broken DreamsBillie Eilish- Six Feet UnderBillie Eilish- Lovely (With Khalid)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna start putting songs at the beginning of my works for you to listen to while you read this to get the vibe I guess. Also, the title comes from the song "Boy" by Offonoff~

 Dean grabbed his skateboard and his cigarettes. 

"Where do you think your going looking like that??" He had on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, his favorite hoodie, Jordans, his hair was messy and unkempt and he had Sharpie all over his arms and hands.

"Don't worry about it." He grabbed his lighter and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "Toss me my hat."

"Not until you stop smoking."

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll just do it myself." He walked up to the table, covered in dust from not being used in years, covered in stacks upon stacks of papers and books and grabbed his hat. "You should clean up this table while I'm gone. You don't want your only son to die from Lung Cancer, now do you." With that, he walked out the door. 

The air smelled of freshly cut grass, the birds were chirping, flowers blooming. _Ew, it'd be a great day for a date._ Dean thought. He shook of the thoughts and feelings suddenly coming back to him. He looked up, the clouds were grey, some almost black.  _It's about to rain._ He hopped on his skateboard to the gas station.


	2. Chapter 2

He grabbed his spray paint out of his bag and went to work. Drawing his name in big, bold, graffiti letters. Grey, black and red clouded the once white walls. It's not the first time this building has suffocated under the paint fumes. Dean and his old gang used to do this every week and right after they painted it back to white, they did it again.

He missed those times. When he was happier with his friends, just messing around, not a care in the world. But those times were over. They were happier then, but they're at their happiest time right now. With their new friends and family. New lovers, new life, new city. He shook off those thoughts again. 

After him and Crush broke up, he was left alone. All his other friends have already left him for someone else. 

* * *

_*-* Dean's POV *-*_

"Hey man, you got a minute? I need to talk to you." Crush looked at me. He looked nervous and, if I'm honest, scared. 

I hesitated, already knowing what was happening. This has happened to me way too many times. The thing is, many people mistake me for a player because of my fuckboy attitude and style. They're scared to get too close and fall in you-know-what because they have been told to stay away from boys like me. I'm shocked that Crush didn't run away when he saw me walking up to him. Everybody does because of my record. But that's in the past, they shouldn't use that against me now.

"Yeah, one second." I ran to the bench to grab my phone and cigarettes. "Alright, what's up?" We walked to the hardware store, our usual hangout. Well, when we need to get something off our chest, or just to relieve some stress.

"Well, I've been thinking lately, you know, since I'm gonna be moving to Korea next month and we won't be able to talk that much because of the different time zones..." he took a long, shaky breath. "I think it would be best if we were just friends..." A tear slipped down his cheek and wiped it hurriedly. Crush sniffled and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Hyuk. I-I know long-distance relationships don't work out well..." He averted his gaze so Dean didn't see him crying.

He soon felt a tear of his own roll down his fair cheek. "Hyung, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be going now." Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and left there, a confused and crying Hyoseob and all reasoning.

* * *

_*-* Third Person *-*_

He threw the spray paint can at the wall, angry. How could he keep coming back here when he knew everything? Why does he do this to himself? He felt the salty tears on his cheek. Somebody placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aye, man, you okay? I heard something hit the wall really hard and then I heard sobbing.You good?"

He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm-" His voice faltered so he closed his mouth with a tight nod. Dean looked to see who it was. He was wearing a cute little smile and faded silver hair. Deans heart did a thing.  _Nope. Not again._

"I'm Zico." He spoke and held out his hand. Dean, shaking, took it and stood up. 

"I'm Dean." He spoke, voice shaky and cracking.

Zico smiled. "You wanna go get something to eat? That always makes me feel better." Dean nodded.

"Let me just clean up a little bit." He walked up to his bag and zipped it, spray paint forgotten in the grass.

They went to Dean's favorite cafe and Zico paid for everything. "Thanks..." Dean mumbled, trailing off into the awkward silence.

"Don't worry about it. What made you upset, anyway?"

He sighed. "Once upon a time, there was a guy named Crush. He met another guy, Dean, and they fell in love. Crush was the kindest person to Dean. He would always stay with him through his panic attacks, those rainy days when Dean felt like shit. He gave him everything he wanted. His first kiss, first date, first love, first time, even. But he left..." Dean started to feel something stinging his eyes and cloud his vision. "He had to leave, across the ocean. Dean was heartbroken, but he never let anyone see it. He became reserved, quiet, even for a a few weeks. After that, he realized that...well...that nothing really mattered after his first  _everything_ left him. So he became a delinquent. Vandalizing things, drinking heavily, but he just wanted to know someone cared about him. He had no family, no friends. They left after Crush left. Crush, in a way, was his family. And then he was gone." His voice broke on the last word. By this time, Zico was huddled around him, holding him tight and not letting go. It was nice, his arms were warm. 

_Fuck no, Hyuk. Stop, it doesn't do you any good._ Dean squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would get rid of the thoughts.

"Oh-uh..." Zico cleared his throat and retracted his arms from Dean's waist. Dean resisted the urge to whine and put them back. Dean looked away. 

"It's fine, man. I haven't seen him in years, but it still hurts like it did that day. Like a blunt knife stabbing you in the heart." 

"That's a little violent..." Zico took a sip of his boba. "But I see what you mean. It felt that way after I left my friends. But they betrayed me...I just chose to stay. Dumb, naive, immature, impulsive little Jiho." He shook his head. "I was an idiot for staying with them throughout the years when they only used me for my brain, money, and raps." He sighed heavily. "It's okay though, I'm happier now. Although I am a little lonely..." He mumbled the last part. Dean pretended not to hear.  _We're more alike than I thought._

They walked around the city, just talking about their lives, interests. Turns out, Zico used to be the leader of an underground hip-hop group. He left, due to disappointment from his company. It was all too much, he was about to break. "Damn dude, that must've been hard."

Zico shrugged. "It was. I could barely sleep, was too busy writing lyrics, producing the music, practicing choreography, going to lessons. It was just all too much for me to handle. Not to mention that I was so busy, I couldn't eat for three days straight. I got so light-headed and dizzy, I passed out during dance practice and sprained my ankle. How? I don't know, but I sprained it somehow." He shrugged.

"Did you ever collapse on stage?"

"Yeah." Zico chuckled. "Taeil-Hyung stopped, midline and rushed over to me." He smiled sadly at the loss of his friends. "He was the realest one, actually, he was never fake to me. But he hung out with the rest of them, and refused to leave. So I left." He looked at the ground, clearly holding back tears. Dean wrapped a comforting arm around Zico's shoulders. 

"I'm here if you need me okay?'

Zico smiled and nodded through his tears.


End file.
